Disney Dudes
by liamgustin
Summary: WARNING GRAPHIC SLASH MALE/MALE 18 Find out what goes on while the Disney Princesses are busy kicking butt and the princes are left behind. From all over the world and all through time, these princes will find each other one way or another for their own naughty fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Disney Dudes**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Disney or its characters. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing, then click exit.**

**Feedback is encouraged.**

**!WARNING! This story contains GRAPHIC sexual themes between two or more males.**

**This story is written purely for adults to be enjoyed by adults and is not intended to be taken in a serious way.**

**To anyone that is offended by stories like these, I urge you to stop reading now as I do not want to upset anybody.**

**Feedback is encouraged.**

**Hello and welcome to a brand new story, I absolutely love the Disney Princess movies and have wanted to write a story about the ridiculously attractive men in them for a long time.**

**I am aware they are not real men, but I don't know how anyone could deny their attractiveness.**

**This story will not follow any particular movie or timeline or location, it will be random pairings and scenarios that I come up with or ones that are suggested to me.**

**So I would love to hear what you think about this chapter and the possibility for future chapters.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

One freezing afternoon in the mountains of Arendelle, Kristoff Bjorgman was hiking up the North Mountain to Elsa's ice palace with his reindeer/best friend, Sven, trailing close behind.

Even though Elsa had long since abandoned her palace to re-join her sister in Arendelle, Kristoff often liked to travel to the magnificent palace just to see it in all of its glory.

Even when Elsa gained the ability to un-freeze everything, Kristoff had begged her to keep the ice palace, which she was more than happy to.

And since it was magic ice, it never melted.

When Kristoff reached the base of the ice steps leading to the palace he turned to Sven.

'I promise when we get back I will get Elsa to build you a reindeer staircase, ok buddy?' Kristoff said.

'Ok' Kristoff said, pretending it was Sven answering him.

Sven turned and walked to the small wooden shelter filled with hay that Kristoff had built to keep him warm when they spent the night at the palace.

Kristoff made his way up the steps and into the palace then up the staircase to where he had made Elsa's old bedroom his own.

The master bedroom was huge, it had a giant balcony where you could see as far as the eye could see, there was a fireplace that never melted, even when Kristoff had a fire burning brightly, and a queen sized bed was pressed against the wall which, before Kristoff came along, was just a sheet of ice.

Kristoff still didn't understand how Elsa slept there.

Since Kristoff had come to the ice palace he had made a few adjustments. He had piled hundreds of logs in the corner of the room for fires.

He had brought two wooden stools to the castle, one sat on the balcony and the other sat in front of the fireplace.

A wolf fur coat rug covered the middle of the floor and luscious wolf fur blankets and goose feather pillows covered the bed of ice.

In one corner was a pile of hay, for Sven, but Kristoff still couldn't get him into the palace.

As Kristoff climbed the staircase inside the palace he could see a flickering light coming from his bedroom, even though Elsa had built everything he now claimed the palace as his own.

Which Elsa was ok with, he checked.

As he got closer he could smell smoke coming from the room.

Someone had a fire going.

Kristoff walked quietly across the ice hallway towards the closed double doors of the bedroom.

Placing his hand on the door handles, Kristoff slowly pushed the door open.

His eyes scanned the room, firstly he noticed a pair of shoes, socks and a pile of clothes drying by the fire.

Looking further, he saw a pair of feet at the bottom of the bed, he looked further up and saw a pair of legs, then, shockingly, a semi-hard cock resting on a pair of full low hanging balls, a defined set of abs, large pecs, strong neck and the face of a man who was fast asleep.

Kristoff's eyes were open wide, he didn't know what to do, to his knowledge no one else even knew this ice palace existed apart from a handful of people who were now back in Arendelle or in their own country.

And this man certainly was not one of them.

Kristoff walked towards the fire and dropped the bag of food he had hanging on his shoulder onto the rug.

Kristoff stood in front of the fire and removed his large gloves, he rubbed his hands together to warm them up.

Next he removed his large coat, boots, pants and shirt, which left him in knee length cotton underwear.

Kristoff laid out his clothes next to the other man's, letting them dry by the fire.

Kristoff sat down onto the stool in front of the fire but instead of facing the flames, he face the naked man in his bed.

He figured it must have been a traveller who got lost, so he let him sleep, but still kept an eye on him.

Kristoff started to notice the man's cock rising slowly until it was pointing to the ceiling.

Kristoff stood up from the stool and walked over to the bed, picking up a large woollen blanket from the base of the bed he draped it over the man up to his neck.

The moment the blanket covered the man he woke up suddenly.

The man sat bolt upright and screamed at the sight of Kristoff, Kristoff screamed and jumped back.

'Wo-ah-ah…who are you?' the man asked jumping out of the bed.

'Who are you?' Kristoff replied.

'What's it to you?' the man said.

'You're naked in my BED' Kristoff yelled.

'WELL I…you-your bed' the man stuttered.

'Yeah' Kristoff replied.

The pair stood in silence for a moment, suddenly the man realised he was standing naked with his cock pointing at a stranger.

'I…I'm sorry, I got lost' the man said walking to the fire and grabbing his underwear.

The man pulled on his underwear but his hard cock was still very obvious.

'No…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, look you must be hungry do you want something to eat?' Kristoff offered.

'Thank you' the man smiled and nodded his head.

Kristoff walked to the balcony and brought the other stool inside and placed it by the fire.

The pair each sat down on a stool and Kristoff handed him a carrot from the bag.

'Thank…you' the man said taking the carrot from Kristoff's hand.

The man held the carrot in his hand unsure of what he was supposed to be doing with it.

That was until he saw Kristoff take a large bite out of his own carrot.

The man followed suit and bit into his carrot, he didn't love carrots but food was food.

'How about we start again, my name is Kristoff Bjorgman, who are you?' Kristoff asked, calmly.

The man swallowed his bite of carrot before responding, 'I'm Eugene Fitzherbert' Eugene replied.

'Nice to meet you, how did you get here?' Kristoff asked.

'Well I came to Arendelle with my wife, Rapunzel' Eugene explained.

'Gesundheit' Kristoff replied.

Eugene had déjà vu from hearing Kristoff's words but he shrugged it off.

'The last time we were here it was discovered that Queen Elsa possessed powers and she froze everything' Eugene continued.

'Yes, I…I remember that' Kristoff muttered.

'Anyway, Rapunzel insisted that we come here again' Eugene said.

'While we were in the palace, Princess Anna told my wife about a shop where we could buy anything we needed for the summer, Wandering Oaken's Trading Post it was called' Eugene started.

'I'm familiar with it, go on' Kristoff interrupted.

'Anyway, so we set off to find the place but we got lost, Rapunzel wanted to turn back but I was sure I could find it, after another hour of walking she turned back but I continued on. I walked for hours and by that point I didn't even know which way was back. Then I came across the ice steps leading to this place, so I climbed the steps but found an empty palace, that was until I searched further and found this bedroom, I was wet and tired so I started a fire, took off my clothes and laid down but I guess I fell asleep. And that brings me to now' Eugene finished his story.

'Well that explains that' Kristoff replied.

'Yeah' Eugene chuckled.

'I know the way back to Arendelle, it's too late tonight but I can take you back in the morning' Kristoff offered.

'That'd be great, thank you' Eugene smiled.

The pair spent the rest of the night talking by the fire, the conversation flowed easily as the pair bounced from topic to topic.

It must have been close to midnight by the time the pair became sleepy.

Kristoff yawned mid-sentence and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

'I'm exhausted' Kristoff sighed.

'Yeah, me too' Eugene replied, yawning.

'We've got a long walk tomorrow, so we better get some sleep' Kristoff said.

'Yeah' Eugene replied as the pair stood up.

Kristoff made his way over to the bed and without even thinking, stripped out of his underwear which left him completely naked.

'Woah' Eugene said, using his hand to cover his eyes.

'Oh, shit, sorry, I sleep naked, forgot' Kristoff laughed it off as he reached for his underwear.

'No, no it's cool, I don't mind, I do too' Eugene replied.

'Are you sure?' Kristoff asked.

'Positive' Eugene said.

Kristoff thanked Eugene and jumped into the bed.

Eugene looked around to the pile of hay that was laid out for Sven, it wasn't the nicest bed but it would have to do.

Eugene walked over to the hay and stripped naked before he awkwardly laid down.

The hay was rough and pricked at his skin but it was better than the ice floor.

The hay was a little way away from the fire, so Eugene quickly started shivering.

Eugene wrapped his arms around his body to try and keep warm but soon his teeth started chattering.

Kristoff was still very awake and could easily hear Eugene shifting uncomfortably on the hay.

Kristoff sat up and looked over at Eugene.

'Do you…I don't know…want to get into the bed?' Kristoff offered.

'N-n-no thanks, I'm o-ok' Eugene stuttered out.

'Eugene, it's fine, just get in' Kristoff said.

'O-ok' Eugene replied.

Eugene stood up and awkwardly made his way over to the bed and hopped under the covers.

The warmth from the bed quickly warmed Eugene up.

'I don't know how you can stand the cold?' Eugene said.

'I don't know, I've just always loved the cold, I don't know how anyone can stand the heat' Kristoff smiled back.

'It's funny, I like being warm when it's cold but like being cool when it's hot' Eugene chuckled.

'Yeah' Kristoff replied.

The conversation was awkward, neither of them really knew how comfortable they should be getting next to each other.

'I don't know how I'm ever going to get to sleep with this thing' Eugene stated.

'What thing?' Kristoff replied.

Eugene pulled the blanket off his body, revealing his hard cock.

'I usually take care of it every night before bed while Rapunzel brush's her hair' Eugene explained.

'Didn't really need to know that' Kristoff muttered to himself.

The pair laid awkwardly for a minute.

'Looks like you could do with some relief yourself' Eugene pointed out when he saw a large tent under Kristoff's blanket.

'To tell you the truth, I usually take care of it every night myself' Kristoff said.

Another awkward silence followed.

'This is stupid, neither one of us is getting any sleep while we've got these to worry about' Eugene sat up and threw the blankets completely off of both of them.

Kristoff sat up as well.

'I guess you're right' Kristoff said.

'I know I am, so let's just deal with them' Eugene replied.

Eugene reached down and wrapped his hand around his stiff shaft and started slowly rubbing it up and down.

Kristoff blushed but reached down and copied Eugene's actions.

The pair continued like this for another five minutes, quickening their pace every now and then.

'Well this is getting me nowhere' Eugene said suddenly.

'Same here' Kristoff chuckled slightly.

'We could make it a bit more interesting' Eugene started.

'What do you suggest?' Kristoff replied.

Eugene decided to use his actions instead of his words.

Eugene suddenly reached his free hand over and gripped kristoff's cock and jerked it quickly.

Kristoff jumped.

'What are you doing?' Kristoff asked in shock but in no hurry to move.

'Making things interesting' Eugene replied.

There was already a noticeable increase of blood to Kristoff's cock as it grew stiffer and thicker.

Kristoff wasn't one to shy away from anything and soon reached his own hand over to Eugene's cock.

'Now we're getting somewhere' Eugene smiled.

The pair sank back into the bed slightly as the pleasure began increasing.

After a few minutes, Kristoff wanted to take things further.

Since Eugene was the one to initiate the mutual hand jobs, Kristoff decided to one up him.

Kristoff looked over and saw that Eugene had his eyes closed.

Kristoff sat up and bent forward and in one swift motion took the head of Eugene's cock into his mouth.

The warm salty pre-cum immediately hit Kristoff's tongue.

Feeling Kristoff's warm lips on his shaft made Eugene jump and nearly blow his load but he held it back.

'Oh man, that feels so good' Eugene breathed heavily.

Kristoff bobbed his head up and down Eugene's carrot, taking more into his throat every time.

Soon, Kristoff managed to get every inch down his throat, he could feel the length bulging in his neck.

'If you keep that up I won't last much longer' Eugene warned.

Kristoff didn't stop.

Kristoff only blew faster than before, wanting to feel the white snow down his throat.

Eugene gripped the bed sheets under his bare skin to support himself.

'Kris, I'm gonna cu-cum, uh HU HAAAAAAAARGH' Eugene yelled as he exploded into Kristoff.

Warm white cum flowed into Kristoff's body like a geyser brought to life after being frozen.

Kristoff kept his lips tight around Eugene's pulsing shaft, making sure every drop he was given was swallowed.

Once the last few drops had flowed from Eugene's sensitive tip, Kristoff sucked his lips over the shaft and head and few more times, making Eugene jump slightly.

Kristoff sat back on the bed, wiping his lips with the back of his arm.

'Man, that felt so good' Eugene sighed happily.

'It certainly tastes better than carrots' Kristoff chuckled.

Kristoff's cock was still standing tall and Eugene wanted to repay the favour.

Eugene stood up on the bed and stepped one foot over Kristoff, leaving one leg on either side of Kristoff.

Kristoff looked up at Eugene in confusion.

Eugene bent his knees and lowered himself down until he was kneeling over Kristoff's stomach.

Kristoff's hard cock fell against Eugene's lower back.

Eugene reached one hand behind him and grabbed onto Kris's cock and he aimed it at his tight hole and sat back slightly.

Kristoff's cock head pressed against Eugene's hole for a moment before Eugene quickly sat down and the entire length disappeared into him.

'AAAARGH' Kristoff and Eugene yelled simultaneously.

Kristoff grabbed Eugene's thighs and held them tightly for support while Eugene grabbed onto Kris's strong chest.

Eugene quickly pulled his ass up but just as quickly he pushed it back down, taking the long shaft into him again.

Eugene hurriedly got into a rhythm, ignoring the sharp pain and focusing on the intense pleasure building.

Kristoff was moaning like a reindeer in heat.

'UH, just like that, keep going' Kristoff said through gritted teeth.

Eugene threw his head back as he bounced on Kris's cock.

'I'm gonna cum any second' Kristoff warned.

'Cum in me, give me that hot load' Eugene encouraged him.

That was all Kristoff needed to hear to bring him to the edge.

'Dude, here it comes, ah AH OH HU-AAAAAAAAAAH' Kristoff roared.

Eugene kept ass down as he felt rope after rope of hot white cum paint his insides.

Kristoff's face was contorted in pleasure as his rigid body expelled a huge load.

Eugene could feel the cum leaking out of his ass and running down Kristoff's balls and onto the bed.

A few moments later, Eugene rolled over onto his back next to Kristoff.

The pair breathed heavily while trying to recover from their orgasms.

'I think I'm tired now' Eugene said after a few minutes.

'So am I' Kristoff smiled.

The pair laid down and wrapped the blankets over their naked bodies as they held each other tight.

The bright fire burned brightly as the boys drifted off to sleep.

**And that is the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

**I would love to hear what you thought of this chapter and if you would like to see anymore and what pairings you would like to see.**

**But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

**-L.A.G**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disney Dudes**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights for or are involved or affiliated with Disney. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing, then click exit.**

**Feedback is encouraged.**

**!WARNING! This story contains GRAPHIC sexual themes between two or more males.**

**This story is written purely for adults to be enjoyed by adults and is not intended to be taken in a serious way.**

**To anyone that is offended by stories like these, I urge you to stop reading now as I do not want to upset anybody.**

**Feedback is encouraged.**

Far away from the frozen streets of Arendelle, or the warm sunny streets depending on the Queen's mood, a young Prince was walking through the smoky streets of New Orleans.

Prince Naveen was taking a break from his life at the restaurant.

Naveen was deep in thought as he walked, he loved Tiana and he loved the restaurant but over the last few months he began feeling that maybe he only loved the idea of it more than the reality.

It wasn't the idea of hard work, or having someone like Tiana that he was unsure of, it was that he wasn't sure that it was exactly what he wanted.

He needed something else.

As Naveen walked through the streets, he was so lost in thought that he bumped right into somebody walking in the other direction.

The pair fell to the dusty pavement and only locked eyes as they stood to their feet and brushed themselves off.

'Sorry about that, lost in a dream' Naveen apologised in that charming Maldovian accent.

'No, that was all me, lost in my own apparently' the man said extending his hand to shake Naveen's.

'That accent is something else, I haven't seen you around here before' Naveen made small talk.

'You wouldn't have, just got here today' the man replied.

'Welcome to New Orleans, the name's Prince Naveen' Naveen introduced himself.

'Thank you, I'm Aladdin' Aladdin introduced himself.

'Nice to meet you Aladdin, what brings you to town?' Naveen chatted.

'You wouldn't believe me if I told you' Aladdin smiled.

'Oh, you'd be surprised what I'll believe' Naveen replied.

Aladdin chuckled, 'say, you wouldn't happen to have a map or anything would you?' Aladdin asked.

'I'm sure I've got one hidden away at the restaurant, come with me' Naveen offered.

Aladdin followed Naveen all the way back to Tiana's restaurant.

'Well, who do we have here, Naveen?' Tiana asked as he walked in with Aladdin.

'A new friend of mine…he's having some trouble with directions' Naveen whispered the last part.

Tiana smiled and got back to work as Naveen led Aladdin into the back office.

Aladdin stood by the door as Naveen began rummaging through the desk, then the cabinet and finally the large bookshelf.

It was filled with cookbooks mostly but at the very bottom were a few older books on different subjects.

Naveen grabbed a large dusty one that read "ATLAS OF THE WORLD".

Naveen dropped the heavy book onto the desk and blew the dust off the front before wiping it clean with the back of his hand.

'Where are you trying to go?' Naveen asked.

'Go back to, actually, I'm trying to get back home, it's a place called Agrabah' Aladdin said, walking over to stand next to Naveen.

'Never heard of it' Naveen admitted, standing aside to let Aladdin find it.

Aladdin searched the large book's many pages until he found his home.

Aladdin checked and saw that he was much farther away than he first thought.

'How am I ever going to get back home?' Aladdin said to himself.

Naveen overheard.

'How did find yourself in this place?' Naveen asked.

'It's a long story' Aladdin said.

Aladdin didn't want to tell Naveen the truth in case he sounded like a crazy person.

'It's nearly dinner, how about I tell you my long story in exchange for yours?' Naveen offered.

Aladdin didn't realise how hungry he really was until Naveen said dinner.

'Sure' Aladdin accepted.

Tiana made Naveen and Aladdin some delicious gumbo and the pair shared their war stories.

Naveen told Aladdin all about his adventure in New Orleans as a frog and how his life was changed afterwards.

In return, Aladdin told Naveen all about his adventure in Agrabah as a street rat turned royalty.

'But Jafar had one last trick up his sleeve and banished me here and now I have no way back home' Aladdin explained.

'How terrible. There must be a way to get you back' Naveen said.

'I don't have Genie to help me, the only way back is by walking and finding a ship to take me across the sea' Aladdin replied.

'A ship' Naveen whispered to himself.

'Sorry?' Aladdin said.

'A ship, I read something about a ship in the newspaper today, hang on' Naveen said.

Naveen hopped out of his seat and went out the back of the restaurant to search for the newspaper.

Naveen rushed back in a few moments later, rifling through the pages of the newspaper.

'Yes, here it is' Naveen said excitedly, sitting down again.

"The great ship Susan Constant is making a stopover in New Orleans on its voyage to a new land. The ship's crew will be collecting supplies as well as recruiting an unknown amount of new sailors to join their voyage" Naveen read aloud.

'That sounds great, but where is it going?' Aladdin asked.

'It just says they are heading to a new land, the ship will be here tomorrow morning, why don't we go down there and find out?' Naveen suggested.

'Best idea I've heard all day' Aladdin smiled.

That night, Naveen set up a bed upstairs in a back room of the restaurant.

'What is this place?' Aladdin asked.

'Tiana let me have this room for privacy as a place to get away from the hustle and bustle of the restaurant. I come in here sometimes to be alone, or have a nap or other gentlemanly things' Naveen said with a wink.

'Ah' Aladdin said with a knowing smile.

Once the bed was set up, Aladdin started stripping out of his clothes.

'Woah' Naveen said, holding up his hands.

'It is a custom in my land to sleep naked' Aladdin explained.

'Oh, of course' Naveen said, opening his eyes.

Once Aladdin was fully naked, Naveen couldn't help but stare at Aladdin's hot body and sizable cock.

Naveen's pants were suddenly feeling very tight.

'Maybe I could show you some of my lands other customs, as a way of saying thank you for everything you've done for me?' Aladdin smiled suggestively.

'Well…I-uh wouldn't want to be rude' Naveen replied.

Naveen stepped quickly over to the door and locked it, so there wouldn't be any unwelcome guests.

Naveen walked back over to Aladdin and pressed his lips against his.

Naveen reached his hands around and gripped onto Aladdin's strong bare back as the kiss between them deepened.

Aladdin broke the kiss a moment later and dropped to his knees in front of Naveen.

Aladdin reached into Naveen's pants and fished out his monster hard cock.

'Nice package' Aladdin commented.

'Uh…thanks' Naveen smiled.

Aladdin took the head into his mouth and immediately swallowed the cock to the base.

Naveen had to grab Aladdin's shoulders to balance himself.

'Oh fuck, no one has ever done that before' Naveen breathed heavily.

Aladdin smiled around the thick shaft in his mouth.

'Where did you learn to do that?' Naveen asked.

'You don't think I survived on those streets solely by eating a chunk of bread every week or so?' Aladdin backed off of Naveen's cock to answer.

Naveen nodded, impressed.

Aladdin got right back onto Naveen's cock and started deep throating it.

Naveen got into a rhythm and grabbed the back of Aladdin's head and started throat fucking him.

No matter how deep Naveen thrust his hard cock, Aladdin never seemed to gag or choke.

Naveen face fucked Aladdin for ages, never wanting the moment to end.

But soon enough he was ready to blow his load.

'Aladdin, I'm going to…ARGH FUUUUUCK' Naveen tried to warn Aladdin but his orgasm came quicker than expected.

As the first shot of warm cum hit the back of Aladdin's throat, he backed off of the cock and opened his mouth as the rest of the load splattered across his face and into his mouth.

Aladdin moaned softly at the familiar but always hot feeling of the cum running down his cheek and sliding across his tongue.

'Ahhhhhh' Naveen moaned deeply as he wiped the last drop of cum from the tip of his cock onto Aladdin's bottom lip.

Aladdin licked his lips and swallowed the hot load.

Aladdin stood to his feet and kissed Naveen passionately.

Naveen could taste his own freshly blown load on Aladdin's tongue as he sucked it.

'That was hot' Aladdin commented.

'It was, but now it's your turn' Naveen replied.

'Oh, you don't have to' Aladdin said.

'I want to' Naveen answered.

Aladdin smiled as the two embraced each other and sat down on the bed.

Naveen pushed Aladdin onto his back and got onto his knees between his legs.

Naveen lifted Aladdin's legs up to gain access to his tight hole.

Aladdin moaned as Naveen buried his face into his ass and used his tongue to explore Aladdin's cave of wonders.

Naveen ate Aladdin's ass like it was one of Tiana's famous beignets.

Aladdin gripped the bed sheets and bit his lower lip, his eyes rolled to the back of his head as Naveen ravished him.

After a few minutes, Naveen pulled away from Aladdin's ass.

Aladdin's hole felt cold after the warmth of Naveen's tongue was removed.

Naveen got onto all fours and turned around so his tight hole was open to Aladdin.

Aladdin jumped up onto his knees, his cock swinging in front of him.

Aladdin looked down and spat into his hand and rubbed it over his cock and onto Naveen's hole.

Aladdin used his finger to rub his spit over Naveen's tight hole and his index finger to push in slightly.

Naveen moaned softly at the intrusion.

Aladdin pressed the head of his cock against Naveen's hole but Naveen wasn't in a patient mood.

Naveen thrust his ass backwards, taking almost all of Aladdin's cock into his hole at once.

'AAAAHHHHH…YEEEEEEES' Naveen cried out in joy.

Aladdin nearly fell back in surprise but he managed to steady himself and start fucking in and out of Naveen's hole.

Naveen moaned in pleasure at every thrust and Aladdin grunted deeply.

Aladdin held onto Naveen's strong thighs for support as he fucked him.

Naveen gritted his teeth to stop from crying out too loudly but the pleasure he was experiencing was to excruciatingly good to handle.

A few moments later, there was a knock on the door.

Aladdin froze and the pair looked to the door.

'Everything all right in there, boys?' Tiana called from behind the door.

'Just fine, my love' Naveen called back.

'Are you sure? Why is this door locked?' Tiana replied, twisting the door handle.

'Just going over some secret business for Aladdin's return home, I'll explain later, won't be long' Naveen lied, hoping it was enough.

'Well alright then' Tiana called before walking away.

Naveen wiped his brow in relief as Aladdin chuckled before slowly getting into a deep thrusting rhythm.

The sound of skin slapping and soft moaning filled the room once again and the smell of sex was so strong you could taste it.

'Naveen, I think it's about that time' Aladdin warned.

'Give it to me, Aladdin…give me that magic' Naveen cried out.

Aladdin thrust powerfully into Naveen again and unloaded into his ass.

'AHHHHHHHHHH…YEEEEEEESS' Aladdin tried to be quiet but he couldn't stop himself from crying out with joy.

The pleasure of Naveen's tight hole constricting around his cock made the pleasure insurmountable.

Naveen gritted his teeth but he too couldn't stop the moans from escaping his lips.

It was lucky Tiana wasn't walking by because the noises coming from the room were unmistakable.

Aladdin pulled out of Naveen and fell back onto the bed, panting heavily, his chest rising and falling.

Naveen could feel cum leaking from his hole and running down the back of his legs as he stood up.

Naveen threw on his clothes before leaving the room.

'I will see you tomorrow' Naveen smiled.

Aladdin returned the smile and gave a small wave as Naveen left the room.

The next morning, while Tiana was still sleeping, Naveen slid out of bed and got dressed.

Naveen wrote down on a piece of paper a long message for Tiana.

He tried his best write his true feelings and in summary the message read that he still hadn't found his dream and he had to go for now.

Naveen hoped that if anyone knew about following their dreams it would be Tiana and that she would understand.

Naveen quietly left the note on the dresser and slipped out of the room.

Naveen made his way to Aladdin's room and knocked on the door.

Aladdin opened the door a moment later, wide awake and fully dressed.

'Ready to go?' Naveen asked.

'You're coming?' Aladdin asked.

'If you'll take me' Naveen smiled hopefully.

'Of course' Aladdin replied, kissing Naveen on the lips.

The pair made their way to the docks as the early morning hustle and bustle slowly started.

The ship, the Susan Constant, was easy enough to spot, it was the grandest and biggest ship at the docks.

Aladdin and Naveen made their way over to the ship and watched as some of the crew were loading supplies onto it.

'Careful with that one, Thomas, that's got the wine in it' a gruff sailor chuckled to a younger lad who they now knew as Thomas.

Naveen and Aladdin made their way over to Thomas.

'Morning, Thomas, is the captain around?' Naveen questioned.

'I'm around' a man said from behind Naveen and Aladdin before Thomas had a chance to speak.

Aladdin and Naveen turned around to face the Captain.

'What can I do for you boys?' the Captain asked.

'Any room on your ship for two more passengers?' Naveen asked.

'Well that depends, what's in it for me?' the Captain replied.

'What do you want?' Naveen said, biting his lip and winking.

Aladdin gave him a smile and a nod.

'I suppose there's always room for two strapping fellas' the captain smiled.

'Thank you, Captain' Naveen said.

'What can do I call you lads?' the captain asked.

'Naveen' Naveen said.

'Aladdin' Aladdin said.

'Naveen, Aladdin, welcome aboard, I'm Captain smith, Captain John Smith' John welcomed the pair aboard.

**And that is the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

**I'd love to hear some suggestions for future pairings from across all of Disney's men, not just the princes.**

**But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

**-L.A.G**


End file.
